Pups and the Purgatory Knight
Summary After Van and Drum do some research on the darkness dragon world they discover the organization known as D.E.M.I.S.E. Soon after the lookout is then attacked by a buddy monster, ARMORKNIGHT CERBERUS "A", who mistakes Ryder for night Ryder. He then explains that Night Ryder has taken his buddy and turned him into PURGATORY KNIGHT. The pups and Van all agree to help restore purgatory knight back to his former state. However while on the mission the knight is revealed to be none other than Van's old friend JUSTIN. now with his friend on the line can van and the pups bring him back? And what is the true goal of D.E.M.I.S.E? Characters *Van *Drum *Kirin *Jack *Armorknight Cerberus "A" (aka cerberus) * Justin (aka purgatory knight) * Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Celyn *Rio *Cali *Ryder *Logan, Monty and Suzan Hinako *Night Ryder *Hades (debut) *Harrison (debut) *Death Gazer Dragon (debut) (aka death gaze) *Nash (debut) *Death Ruler Gallows (debut) (aka gallows) H.E.A.R.T.S members called into action *Blythe Baxter *Wolfgang *Bat Spin *Zoe Trent *Snooky Wookums *Delilah Transcript (Snooky is on the title card with Armorknight Cerberus "A") Snooky: Pups and the Purgatory Knight! (Van and Snooky are in H.E.A.R.T.S research room) Snooky: So what are we looking for exactly?? Van: We gotta try and find out everything we can on darkness dragon world! Drum said something about the purgatory knights being corrupted armor dragons from dragon world. Maybe Purgatory Knight himself is corrupted if that is the case! (He goes to the mainframe) Okay... Let's see what we can find.... (He types in Purgatory Knight) *GASP* Snooky, get over here! Snooky: What is it? Van: I was right he is corrupted and I think.... He might be from the real world! Snooky: He might? (Van then zooms into the eye symbol on his arm) Van: Hm... that symbol looks almost familiar..... Snooky: Hm... I know I seen that symbol before.. Van: Me too... Snooky: Jinx! You owe me a coke! Van: Wait... (His memory flashes) My friend Justin went with these....men and.....they all had that symbol.....I never saw him again after that!:J-Justin... I-I miss him... Snooky: Huh? Me: He was.... He was my family when I lost my parents! (He starts to tear up a bit) Snooky: Aw... there there Van... Van: I don't know where he is anymore! Snooky: There there.... (Hugs him) Van: *Sniff* Thanks Snooky... Snooky: No prob kid. Ah... that feels nice... Van: Yeah, it does.... (Scene Changer: Danger World flag) (A dog like creature appears near the Lookout) ????: Hm.... (He glares at the Lookout) So this is the Lookout... The place where HE is... (growls) The boy who stole my buddy is here!! (He charges at the lookout) Logan: (Up in a tree) Hm.... I know there is a rare purple beaked pelican here somewhere... I just know it's here... Monty! You see anything?? Monty: I see.....(He sees Cerberus "A") A rouge Buddy Monster heading right for us! Logan: Wha? What are you talking abo- Holy Day of the Dead!! Cerberus: I will destroy you agents of demise! Logan: Agents of what now? Cerberus: Don't play dumb with ME!! (He pins him down with one of his giant paws) Logan: Hey!! Get off of me!! (Struggles to get free) Monty!! Help!! Monty: Leave my brother alone!! (He attacks Cerberus) Cerberus: GRAH!! (He swats him away) it was your leader who turned my buddy into the purgatory knight Logan: Ryder did not!! You leave him out of this!! Cerberus: You LIE!!! GRAH!!! (Scene changer: Logan's badge) (Van and Snooky then get a call) Van: Huh?? Monty? Why are you calling here? Monty: Van, there is a rouge buddy monster here after Ryder. Hurry!! Van: We're on it (Van and Snooky run out to the front and he summon drum) Drum: Need a ride?? Van: Yup! (Drum activates the buddy skill and Van gain holo wings) Van: (picks up Snooky) Let's go! (He flies to the lookout) Snooky: Whoa!! (Scene Changer: Dragon World Flag) Cerberus: Now where is he?! Logan: We don't even know who you're talking about!! Cerberus: Bring me this "Ryder" to negotiate the release of my buddy!! Logan: He doesn't have a buddy! Cerberus: No, but he has MY BUDDY. He turned him into the purgatory knight!! Van: Turn this!! (HE flies down and drop kicks Cerberus) Cerberus: Who dares?! (He sees Van) You... traitor!!! Van: What do you mean?? Cerberus: I thought you were working to save Purgatory Knight from Ryder....but now I see that your friend doesn't mean anything to you anymore!! Van: Wait friend?! What friend!? Cerberus: GRAH!! (He pins Van) don't play dumb, the purgatory knight is- (But just then Ryder comes out) Ryder: What's going on out here?! Cerberus: Ah... I see you ditched your disguise you used to trick my buddy! Even without the leather jacket and dark shades I see you are the same guy who turned my buddy into the Purgatory Knight! Ryder: Huh?? Van: Wait shades and a leather jacket? Oh wait u mean Night Ryder! Cerberus: Wait.... Who is that?? Who is this "Night Ryder" you speak of??? Ryder: He's my evil twin that was created by Mayor Humdinger! Cerberus: Then it must have been him I was truly after......(bows) My deepest apologies! Ryder: Oh, well... Okay... Cerberus: Please, you must help me get my buddy back from him! Ryder: Don't worry.... Um... what's your name? Cerberus: My name is Armor Knight Cerberus "A", but you may call me Cerberus. Ryder: Well, don't worry Cerberus, no job is too big, no pup is too small! (Ryder presses the special compartment on his pup pad) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us!! (They all head to the lookout) Marshall: Wai- Wait for me!! (Trips on Monty's tentacle) Whoa!! Monty: Oh dear!! (He falls and knocks the pups over like dominoes) Van: And that is what they call the domino effect! (we all laugh as the elevator goes up) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups, thanks to our new friend Cerberus, we now know that purgatory knight is actually corrupted! But now we also know we can save him! Logan: Right! Ryder: To do this, we need all paws on deck! Logan: Of course, we'll need some other paws on deck! Monty? Monty: On it (Turns to Snooky) Snooks, we need your Necronomicon and scythe to help us beat this poser in armor! Snooky: Got it! The spirits rise! Logan: Well, we're gonna need more then one more sets of paws! Monty: And with that, we'll need also.... (Presses Bat Spin and Wolfgang's buttons) Wolfgang and Bat Spin! We need your undead powers and weapons to help us take down the Purgatory Knight! Wolfgang: A symphony of pain! Bat Spin: Let's spin out! Monty: And next up.... (Presses Blythe and Zoe's buttons) Blythe and Zoe, we'll need your help to take care of any guards that might get in our way! Blythe: Sharp as an arrow! Zoe: Sing it loud! Monty: And last but not least.... (presses Delilah's button) Van and Snooky: Delilah? She's a H.E.A.R.T.S agent? Monty: Yup! Delilah, we need your fighting skills to help us take down the Purgatory Knight! Delilah: Let's kick it up a notch! Monty: Okay Ryder, all set! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (The pups all head down the slide) Van: Let's go, Drum! (Him and Drum head outside and they activate the buddy skill and fly) (The agents of H.E.A.R.T.S head into the reality shifter, and launch to where the PAW Patrol are heading to) (Scene changer: H.E.A.R.T.S badge) (The pups appear near a dark castle) Drum: Well....(sarcastically) All this place needs is a big sign that says "Definitely not an evil lair!" Snooky: Huh... wonder where the other agents are?? (A portal appears above their heads, with the agents falling on top of them) Suzan: Does that answer your question?? Drum: Let me just... Grah!!! (He helps up Blythe) Van: I'll help as well! (helps up Delilah) Hey there, I take it you are new?? Delilah: Yes, actually, I am Delilah. I am a former agent of K.A.T. and now a ninja of H.E.A.R.T.S. Van: I know, you're from Krypto the Superdog! Delilah: Oh really?? I'm also Snooky's partner by the way. Van: Oh, right! That's pretty cool! You know I'm his owner now too! Delilah: Oh really? I wonder if he still remembers me? Van: Well go on and see him! Delilah: Oh, alright then. (She goes over to Snooky) Well, Snooky..... It's been a while.... Snooky: *Blushing* Oh... W-W-Well, I-I sorta... thought you re-retired... Delilah: Well you thought wrong. I'm back! Snooky: Hehe... Yeah... *Blushing* So... how have y-you been? Delilah: Great! You? Snooky: Hehe... Pretty good.... *Thinking* *Lovestruck sigh* She's so beautiful in that leather suit... *Hearts float over his head* Van: Hm... (He whispers to Drum) I have an idea on how to get those two together! Drum: Well then! (whispers) Lay it on me! (Van and Drum whisper) Van: Okay! I think we should all partner up and head into groups! Delilah: That's a good idea. Maybe I can go with Snooky! Van: Of course, Delilah! (He winks to Snooky) Snooky: Wha?! Oh... no Van! You got the wrong idea! Van: What do you mean? Drum: (whispers to me) So much for the love doctor! Snooky: She and I are just partners! Me: Well either way it's been a while since you seen her. Maybe you guys should use some time to catch up! Snooky: Gr.... Fine.... Drum: (whispers to Van) Way to go love doctor, you really did it now! Van: Wha- (punches drum in the arm) Shut up! Logan: Speaking of which, which groups do we go into? Van: Wolfgang and Bat Spin, Marshall and Zuma, Chase and Skye, Ryder and Kirin, Rubble and Rocky, Blythe and Zoe, Logan and Monty, Drum and Jack, Rio and Cali, Celyn and Cerberus and I'll go with Suzan! Now let's go!! (Scene changer: Dragon world Badge) (The teams partner up and head in) (Van and Suzan are walking down a corridor until they stop at a giant door, it has eleven torches on it) Suzan: Hm.... Looks like to open this door, we need to find eleven switches.... Good thing we went into groups of two huh? Van: Yeah......man I'm and at this whole love thing. Snooky probably hates me now. If i can't even help my friend with love who says I'm gonna be good at being getting a girl myself! Suzan: We'll deal with that later. For now, where is that switch.... Van: I'm on it! (He flips the switch) (PK appears in the main area) Van: Purgatory knight! PK: Hello little Vanny! Van: Grrrrrrrr.......I don't know who you really are but I'm gonna take you down!! Suzan: Don't forget, I'm trained in street fighting, so I'm about to Hadoken your tail to bits!! PK: Don't make me laugh!!(equips his purgatory blade) Van: Well then... (equips dragoblade drum sword) Maybe fighting purgatory knight will put me in a better mood!! (Van and PK clash with each other) PK: What's wrong LOVE DOCTOR, have a bit of head over heels illness?! Van: Wait, what only my friends call me that!! Suzan: And I'd like you to meet my friends, Left and Right!! *Does a left and right hook at PK* PK: I know lots of things about you (swirls around Van in a shadow) You are afraid of being abandoned, you lost hope of finding love, you are scared, you will mess, up with your friends and LOSE them Van: Shut up...Shut up...SHUT UP!!!!!! (He slashes his helmet off, and that reveals......Justin) GASP!!! (Van drops his blade) N-No I-it can't be...... Justin: Surprise! Suzan: Van? What's wrong?! Van: T-That's....... Justin! Justin: That's right.... Did you miss me van.....(slashes at Van) Van: (He dodges it) I don't get it....why! Justin: You're the only thing standing in the way of demise Van: Wait... Demise?! Justin: That's right!! ????: Justin, it is time return to base immediately!!!! Justin: You got lucky this time van!! (disappears into shadow) Van: J-Justin..... Why?!?!?! (He tears up) Snooky: What happened Van? Van: J-Justin....is the purgatory knight (Scene changer: Darkness Dragon World flag) Van: (Sad) Great first I made you mad at me....now.......now Justin is the purgatory knight!! Van: I-I can't believe it.....first I fail at love and now.....I've been betrayed Delilah: That kid is gonna get it!! Van: Sigh... (He looks at Snooky) (Thinking) Man he probably won't talk to me anymore..... Snooky: Sigh... Van... Look, it'll be okay... You and Suzan just figure out a way to figure this all out.. Van: How dude? You don't get it.......the one time I need you....and and..... (storms outside) Ohh.... what have I done?!!? Suzan: Van wait up!! Delilah: (to Snooky) I thought our time together was great! Hey maybe once this is over u and me could....go out Snooky: *Blushing* R-Really?! I-I-I-I... VAN!!! (Runs outside excited) Van! Van!! Van: Sigh... (sits down by the oak tree) God why did this all have to happen... Snooky: Van!! Great news!! Van: What?? Snooky: Delilah asked me out!! Van: Well, that's great buddy (hugs) Drum: wait your plan worked?! Van: i-I guess it did... And I guess Snooky doesn't hate me... I guess don't hate me?? Snooky: Nope! Thanks man! Van: No problem, Snooky! Drum: Hey maybe you're a love doctor after all! Van: Good, because I had this made (I take out a Dr. uniform with Love Doctor embroiled on it) Suzan: *Snickers* Van: What?! ....I-I had a lot of sewing material.......it's a long story.... (Just then a message is received on Van's phone) Van: Huh what's this.....(reads it) if you wanna know the truth. Meet me at the castle again. Come alone. Signed....... Justin... I guess I have no choice... I'll go and face him! Snooky: What?! Van: I gotta know what's going on! Snooky: Are you crazy?! Van: I need answers!! Drum: In that case, I'm coming with you!! Snooky: Sigh... then... Me too! Van: Okay, but stay hidden in case I need you guys! Snooky: Got it! We'll be at the monitor when you need us! Van: Okay then!! (Scene changer: Dragon World Flag) (Van then heads out to the castle) Night Ryder: Gr... How hard is it to open this stupid door?!?!?!? (Pounds on the eleven torch door) Me: You..... Where is Justin?!?!! Justin: (shows up) Why hello Vanny..... Van: What is this all about!? Justin: Gr... (takes out a dark core deck.case) Join us Van!! Van: Wha-? No! Night Ryder: For the record, I was only trying to take down the team... Justin: You see.... Demise is an organization of darkness dragon world who's goal Is to create a dark army of buddyfighters. And our final goal is to take over dragon world....using your element!! Now I'll just be taking it now... Van: Never!! (Pulls out his sword) Night Ryder: Which is why I was trying to take it down! They are a ripoff of the DARK Patrol!! Justin: Yeah about that.... I won't be needing you anymore..... Night Ryder: What?! Oh come on!! Justin: I only serve the leader of Demise, Hades! Night Ryder: You dare choose the lord of darkness dragon world over me!?!?!?! Why you little!!!! (Starts the strangle Justin) Justin: GRAH!!!! (glows dark)(he blasts him away) Demios: (appears) Who dares attacks my buddy Night Ryder: WHOA!!! Oof.... Ugh.... I'll just escort myself out... Good luck on the fighting new kid!! (He then flees cowardly) Trivia *The Organization D.E.M.I.S.E. is revealed *Hades debuts in this episode Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Snooky on the Titlecard